gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Supreme Masters
The '''Twelve Supreme Masters '''refers to twelve legendary gosu that were active during the days of the Old Murim Alliance.Chapter 68 Overview While they are collectively known as the Twelve Supreme Masters, each member hails from different factions of the righteous and chaotic murim.Chapter 14 (Yongbi) Prior to the war against the Asura Blood Sect, the chaotic and righteous factions were at odds with each other. However, despite their differences, they are all considered the greatest martial artists of their time. Of the Twelve Supreme Masters, only six has been introduced so far. Members Righteous Murim Chaotic Murim History Search for the Golden Castle As Goo Hwi trained his inner ki under a waterfall, he was knocked out by a lightning bolt strike to the head.Chapter 13 (Yongbi) He was captured and turned in to the authorities by a wandering bounty hunter named Yongbi. Eventually, he escaped with Yul Mugi, a boy he met earlier. After reaching the Black Snake's stronghold, he was confronted by Asura Blood Sect members Cruel Moon Archdemon and his bodyguards who then abducted Yul Mugi as he held the to finding the legendary Golden Castle. Goo Hwi was fatally wounded in his brief clash with Cruel Moon Archdemon and was left to die as his stronghold burned around him but fortunately for him, his savior arrived soon after which turned out to be none other than Yongbi, much to Goo Hwi's displeasure. Hong Ye-Mong was at the forefront of the search for the Golden Castle having been the one to trick Yongbi into joining the search to begin with. Though she planned to stay in the shadows and let Yongbi do all the work, she was eventually forced to enter the fray. Hong Ye-Mong defeated Cruel Moon Archdemon's clone and saved the abducted Yul Mugi, and later saved Yongbi's life after he was incapacitated by the traitorous Sanggwan Chaek. After they procured the location of the Golden Castle from Yul Mugi, she and Yongbi accompanied the boy to the Muhae Valley to find the castle. Since Sanggwan Chaek was also involved with the events that had happened, Hyeon Jae-Yang journeyed to the Muhae Valley to investigate the matter. Goo Hwi also journeyed to the Muhae Valley, not in search of the Golden Castle but to take revenge on Yongbi and Cruel Moon Archdemon. The Murim High Lord (Enlightened Eminence) was not personally involved but he sent many skilled agents (including Ilgak) to find the Golden Castle and Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, and to retrieve Yul Mugi. Later, near the Golden Castle, Hong Ye-Mong fought Cruel Moon Archdemon and his bodyguards but they managed to escape. Soon after, Goo Hwi encountered and finally killed Cruel Moon Archdemon. Then Hyeon Jae-Yang had a brief conversation with Mad Blood Archdemon who promised an invasion from the Blood Sect in the next ten years.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) Following that conversation, Hyeon Jae-Yang fought and accidentally killed Sanggwan Chaek who wielded the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword at the time but he was severely injured after the sword's spectre took control of Sanggwan Chaek's body. However, he was saved by Ilgak who re-corrected his ki flow. Yongbi also arrived and fought off the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword. Eventually, the eruption of the volcano they were in forced the Supreme Masters to flee the Muhae Valley. With the destruction of the Golden Castle, the Supreme Masters resumed their normal lives again. War against the Asura Blood Sect As Mad Blood Archdemon had promised, the Asura Blood Sect from the north invaded the Middle Kingdom. Against the greatest enemy they'd ever faced, the Murim Alliance of righteous factions formed a grand coalition with the chaotic factions to confront them.Chapter 42 The Twelve Supreme Masters themselves led the war at the front.Chapter 138 As the war raged on, Sa Paecheon clashed with the incredibly powerful Prelate, Infinite Divine Archdemon, who was also the spearhead of the Asura Blood Sect. Pushed to his absolute limits, Sa Paecheon managed to defeat Infinite Divine Archdemon. After that, he was accosted by two of the Twelve Supreme Masters trying to settle a personal score. In the turmoil he killed them, earning the ire of Hong Ye-Mong, Yongbi and Goo Hwi who attacked him one after the other.Chapter 78 Eventually, the long and fierce war ended with the Blood Sect's defeat but the Pyrrhic victory left the Murim Alliance in tatters and many survivors of the war abandoned the alliance for various reasons. The only Twelve Supreme Masters known to have survived the war are Hong Ye-Mong, Goo Hwi, Sa Paecheon and the Celestial Eminence. Post-War After the great war against the Asura Blood Sect, those that have fought in the war settled down in an area that came to be known as the Sage Forest. Of the Twelve Supreme Masters, only Goo Hwi and Hong Ye-Mong are known to live there.Chapter 138 Sa Paecheon went on to form Paelim Hall, a group consisting of vengeful men whose factions he had slaughtered and who wanted him dead but did not have the strength to kill him; the group colloquially became known as the Wild Dogs.Chapter 72 At one point, Sa Paecheon encountered and fought the Heavenly Destroyer. Alternate Translations *12 Sages (LINE) Notes & Trivia * The Prelates of the Asura Blood Sect were so strong that not even the Twelve Supreme Masters could guarantee victory against them.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) References Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)